The present invention relates to a device for automatically changing the roll for feeding the sheet in which mattresses and the like are wrapped in packaging machines.
Mattress packaging machines are known which comprise a horizontal surface for conveying the mattress to be wrapped and in which a sheet for packaging the mattress, drawn from a roll, is guided at right angles thereto. As the mattress advances, the sheet is folded and laid over and under it so as to form a bag which is then closed to the rear and laterally by heat-sealing.
When the roll is empty, it is replaced with another full one. However, the time required for this replacement is currently excessively long and leads to downtimes which have a negative effect on the production cycle. Moreover, it is often necessary to replace the feeding of one sheet with the feeding of another sheet having different characteristics in terms of quality, color and the like or bearing indications on a different type of packaged mattress.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device which allows to automate the replacement of the empty roll with a new one, so as to increase the efficiency of mattress packaging machines or to replace the packaging sheet with another one having different characteristics in relation to the prerogatives and intended uses of the mattress.
This aim is achieved with a device whose characteristics are defined in the appended claims.